Cat Fight at the DM Corral
by Chevox
Summary: S4E2. I recently re watched this episode and saw the daggers flying between Louisa and Edith when they met for the 1st time and thought it would be fun to turn the scene into a cat fight. This is a silly story, intended for a laugh. Rated M for coarse language. There are no love scenes. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There came a knock at the door.

Martin took a few steps forward. Behind the frosted glass was a silhouette – a female silhouette – a silhouette of average height and weight – a silhouette with dark hair! Martin froze. Louisa! It couldn't be Louisa! He had not seen or heard from her in six months. From snippets of gossip he had heard around the village, Louisa was teaching in London. There had been no contact. Why would there be any contact? She had made her decision and he had made his. It was over! Finished! As he stared at the door, a wave of déjà vu crashed over him like a tsunami. He felt an involuntary tingle engulf his entire body. His palms began to sweat, his pulse skyrocketed, his blood pressure intensified and he could feel his hands trembling. He knew it wasn't Louisa on the other side of that door, but for some reason, the visitor was causing him a heightened emotional reaction of an intensity to rival his haemophobic episodes. He cautiously walked towards the door and opened it.

"Louisa!"

""Hello Martin," said Louisa, with uncertainty, taking a small, hesitant step backwards.

"How are you?" Martin's gaze dropped to Louisa's waist line. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes. I am," replied Louisa simply, with a quick look down at her pregnant stomach.

Martin's thoughts and emotions went into utter chaos. The pandemonium in his head was trying to grasp the incredible fact that after six lonely, miserable months, the woman of his dreams was standing in his doorway, looking as radiant as he had remembered her. This emotion was warring tumultuously with the knowledge that this same woman was heavily pregnant! His initial reaction was immediately to resort to "doctor mode." The last time he had seen Louisa was as she walked down the hill and out of his life, on their wedding day. She was single, slim and certainly had no thoughts of motherhood at that stage. As a doctor he was forced to acknowledge that the scientific evidence in front of him proved that this woman was, indeed, pregnant, but in his initial shock, he was incapable of processing what implications that held for him. His second reaction was that of "lover mode." A fury, such as he had never experienced before, boiled up inside him. How could she have found another lover so quickly after their proposed nuptials and consented to have a child with him? Or had she gone back to Danny after realising that a future with Martin was not possible? He certainly had not looked at, or even thought of, another woman in the past six months and he truly believed he never would. The last six months of suffering had taught him that Louisa was the only love of his life and if they could not be together, then he would rather remain alone. Trying to replace her was simply unthinkable. As his raging thoughts began to converge into some sort of rational order, he lapsed in "father mode." What was he thinking? Of course, Louisa hadn't had another lover. The child was his!

Martin remained rooted to the spot, staring at Louisa, unable to speak or move. At this point, Louisa noticed a red haired woman sitting in a rigid, upright manner at Martin's kitchen table. She was smartly dressed and seemed keenly interested in the interchange that had just occurred between Martin and Louisa. Even from a distance, Louisa felt that she could sense a detached, unemotional facade and from the alert, intelligent expression in her eyes, Louisa believed that this intruder had summed up the situation completely, a conclusion that even Martin still appeared to be struggling with.

"Hello?" greeted Louisa with confusion, raising her hand in acknowledgement.

"Hello," the stranger replied, with an attempt at a smile. There was little warmth in her face and Louisa thought that she even detected a cruel note of derision at Martin's perplexed state and Louisa's discomfort.

Martin remained speechless while his head zoomed back and forth between the two women, trying to comprehend the preposterous fact that he was an expectant father in conjunction with the fact that he had two lovers in the same room at the same time. He had not had many lovers in the past so the odds of this occurring, and under such circumstances, would be infinitesimal. A small, rational part of his brain was aware of the vast chasm between the two women – in looks, personalities and attitudes. How bizarre it was that he had loved two women who were so divergent.

Louisa realised that Martin was incapable of an introduction.

"I – I - I'm a friend of Martin's" with an uncertain movement of her hand.

"Me too," replied the woman, but made no further attempt so extend the conversation. She seemed to suffer no embarrassment at being present at a situation of which she had no business.

"I'm staying at the pub. I thought I'd get the taxi to drop me here first, though ... so I could ... tell you in person ... and um..."

Martin looked down at Louisa's stomach for the second time. There it was then! Verbal confirmation that the child was his. His face was still a picture of total bewilderment and the power of speech had not returned to him.

The red haired woman looked upon the scene with amusement. Considering that many years previously she had actually been engaged to Martin, she seemed incapable of empathising with him, of recognising that he had just been presented with a life changing situation or of showing compassion for the turmoil he was so obviously experiencing.

"Shall I go?" she asked in an attempt at diplomacy.

"No. No. I just dropped by on my way. You carry on."

"Are you expecting Ellingham to rescue you? Is that why you are here? You are a grown woman. You have chosen to have a baby."

The harshness and heartlessness of this comment seemed to awaken Martin from his stupor.

"Er ... Louisa ... This is Edith."

Louisa stepped into the room in a determined fashion, glaring at Edith.

""Oh no!" thought Martin, in horror. "This is not going to end well."

"Martin," commanded Louisa. "Take my bag upstairs. I was going to stay at the pub but my plans have just now changed."

Martin picked up Louisa's suitcase and took several steps towards the stairs.

"Hold it right there, Ellingham!" ordered Edith. "Sorry to rain on your parade, Louisa, but I also had plans for tonight and they didn't include a threesome."

Martin immediately dropped the suitcase with a look of total shock.

"Martin ... the bedroom," retaliated Louisa, icily.

Martin once again picked up the case and took a few more steps towards the stairs.

"Ellingham! Carry Louisa's case to the pub."

Martin changed direction and began walking towards the front door.

"Martin! The bedroom!"'

"Ellingham! The pub!"

""SHUT UP! ... SHUT UP ... THE PAIR OF YOU!" bellowed Martin slamming the suitcase down. "I'm not worth fighting over!"

Both women glared at Martin with confused expressions as if considering whether he actually was worth fighting over. But this was bigger than that now – the melee had begun – Louisa and Edith both sharpened their claws.

 _To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Louisa and Edith took a few slow steps towards each other, not breaking eye contact. In his role as Wyatt Earp, Martin surreptitiously positioned himself between them, ready to intervene, if necessary. His face was ghostly white, his heart was hammering and his body was poised for action. A more egotistical man would have been flattered that two intelligent, attractive and well dressed women were jousting for his favours, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. He thought the whole situation was as awkward as a high colonic in Tijuana!

"So ... Edith! You are in Portwenn because...?" asked Louisa frostily and with deliberation.

"I'm currently working in Truro. I'm a gynaecologist. That's how I noticed you were pregnant. After a while in the profession you tend to notice such things," retorted Edith with sarcasm.

"Oh. A gynaecologist? Yes I can see that not much gets by you. You spend your day looking at vaginas."

"Among other things." A small, sarcastic smile played around Edith's lips. She wasn't at all intimidated by Louisa. "You see, it takes two people to create a baby so I need to examine many other things. Oh! How silly of me! Of course you already know that," replied Edith dropping a suggestive glance at Louisa's stomach. "And what is it that you do for work Louisa?"

"I'm a primary school teacher."

"Oh. Wiping snotty noses all day. Mmmmm. Vaginas? Noses? I know what I would prefer. Anyway, I'm in Truro to educate the great unwashed in these backwater communities about contraception. Obviously, my services are sadly needed," Edith calmly replied with a second inspection of Louisa's stomach and a small shake of her head.

"The people down here aren't all yokels," said Louisa defensively. People here _are_ educated and they _do_ travel."

"Ah yes. Wadebridge, Delabole, Bude ... the world really is your oyster. Ellingham was just telling me that every March there is a local competition to find the farmer that most resembles his pig and that he has been asked to judge. I can see what keeps him here."

"You assume that this is some sort of purgatory."

"Well, let's just say that I would have imagined him ... anywhere else."

"Oooh! A battle of wits! Pity you came unarmed."

During these interchanges, Martin's head sallied back and forth as if he were watching a tennis match, ready to step in if things got messy. The tension in the room skyrocketed. Louisa was determined to get the better of this red headed witch and Edith was thinking that she had underestimated her opponent. Louisa certainly looked sweet and demure at first, but she was sharpening her axe extremely well and giving Edith a good run for her money. Louisa realised that Edith was a formidable opponent and that she would have to pull out the big guns.

"I'm carrying Martin's child," she stated, boldly.

"I'm smart enough _not_ to be carrying Martin's child."

This stopped Louisa in her tracks for a moment. She had to admit that Edith had a point. She tried another tack.

"When Martin is with me, he is a fantastic lover," Louisa declared with finality.

"Where do you think he learnt it from?

Louisa was befuddled and started clutching at straws.

"I'm prettier than you are."

"I'm cleverer than you are."

"I have bigger boobs than you."

"You also have a bigger arse than me."

Louisa had to concede that Edith was very good at sparring. Her mind was whirring in an attempt to gain the advantage.

"As I said," Louisa muttered lamely, "Martin is the best lover I've had."

"Praise indeed! And there must have been so many comparisons."

"What are you saying?" Louisa's blood was boiling and she took a step forward.

Martin immediately moved in closer as the two women began pacing around each other.

"Well ... if the cap fits ..." acknowledged Edith.

"So ..." Louisa's voice dripped with venom. "Are you suggesting that I'm a ...tart?"

"Mmmm. Good choice of word. I actually prefer slut."

Louisa stopped pacing and took a threatening step forward. "Stone face!" she retaliated.

"Tramp!"

"Frosty!"

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Hussy!"

"Dragon!"

"Floozy!"

"Ranga!"

""HEY!" shouted Edith, holding up a hand in warning. "Now you are just getting personal!"

"Sorry," conceded Louisa. "I just got carried away by the moment."

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Martin. "Edith. I want you to leave. I will read your article this week and email you any changes. Louisa, I want you to make yourself a strong, sweet cup of tea and go upstairs and rest on my bed.

Both women looked at Martin in surprise as if they had forgotten he was in the room. Edith's expression also contained an element of shock for being unceremoniously dismissed from Martin's house. Louisa gave a small smile, but the look also possessed something else, which Martin, in his current agitated frame of mind, could not identify.

Martin opened the front door. "I'M GOING FOR A WALK. WHEN I GET BACK, NEITHER OF YOU HAD BETTER BE IN THIS ROOM!" he commanded as he slammed the door behind him.

 _To be continued._

 _A/N – A ranga is an Australian slang term for a red haired person (orang-utan)._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Martin strode up the hill in a determined fashion, muttering to himself and shaking his head. He sat down on the park bench on the grassy reserve at the top of the hill and looked out at all the twinkling lights that were beginning to come on in Portwenn as dusk fell. It certainly was therapeutic, gazing at that lovely scene and Martin gradually felt some of his tension dissipate. From where he sat, he had an excellent view of the harbour, the small sandy beach, the headlands and the quaint village of which he was now an integral part, whether he liked it or not. Previously he had flippantly disdained Portwenn's endowments, barely taking the time to notice its uniqueness, its ethereal charm or its sense of community. Sitting there, Martin began to experience a definite feeling of oneness with his surroundings; a sense of belonging that he had rarely felt anywhere else.

He remained motionless for quite some time, not allowing any thoughts to pass through his mind, but just absorbing the serene ambience, inhaling the invigorating salt air and listening to the call of the seagulls as they settled down for the night. It certainly was very alluring and he felt that, until now, he had never fully appreciated how bewitching the area was.

His thoughts turned to the scene that he had just witnessed. Two women had invaded his private domain and were hurling insults at each other, bossing him around and using crass phrases. He wasn't even entirely sure what they were fighting over! Women were such strange creatures! Louisa was a gentle, caring soul and Edith was highly educated and logical and yet they were going at it like hammer and tongs! Why were they fighting? Had he missed something? He replayed some of the phrases in his mind and came to the dawning realisation that they were fighting over him. They were fighting over _him!_ Surely that couldn't be right? He had been too shocked to absorb much of the interchange that had gone on between Louisa and Edith, but certain remarks were now beginning to jump out at him.

"When Martin is with me, he is a fantastic lover," Louisa had said boldly.

 _Really?_ Martin blushed ferociously at the recollection. He had never previously attempted to assess his own performance in the bedroom, but if he had, then "fantastic" would certainly not have been an adjective of his choice. And yet, here was an incredibly attractive woman describing him as such.

"I also had plans for tonight and they didn't include a threesome," Edith had declared.

! Martin felt his blood pressure skyrocket and his face burn. As far as he was concerned, Edith's visit was purely a professional one. She needed his opinion on an article she was writing and he was more than happy to provide it. Portwenn was rather devoid of intellectual stimulation and any opportunity for him to engage in an academic discussion was greatly welcomed. Sex, or even mild affection, was the furthest thing from his mind. Was he really that naive that he couldn't detect that a woman was planning to seduce him?

Sex! He had made love to both of the women who were arguing in his home! No, that wasn't true. He had only had sex with Edith – he had actually made love to Louisa and what a vast chasm it was. Sex with Edith had been exceedingly pleasurable, as she was a highly skilled lover, but it was also cold, calculating, scientific and detached. At the time, he was not aware of what had been lacking. His previous sexual experiences had been few and all of a similar vein. He truly believed that sex was merely a sensual, physical unification.

That was until he made love to Louisa, and what a totally different experience that was! Even though their encounters had been few, they would live in his memory for all time. The intimacy ... the passion ... the harmony... the ecstasy ... the understanding ... the revelation ... the communion ... the euphoria ... the honesty...the fusion of minds, emotions, hearts, souls and intellects. This was all a great learning curve for Martin who had never dreamed that such an experience could exist or that the perfect partner could exist.

Why had he let her go? Why hadn't he followed her down the hill as she walked out of his life and declared his love for her? Why hadn't he followed her to London and admitted it had all been a huge mistake? Lack of confidence had always been his worst enemy. They had both stated on their disastrous wedding day that they didn't have the ability to make each other happy. After six months of suffering, Martin knew that was not true. He had certainly not been happy since she was no longer part of his life and he truly believed that Louisa alone held the key to his happiness. The tumultuous stab of pain, longing and love he had experienced when he first saw her, as she stood, looking so vulnerable, on his back door step, confirmed that Louisa was his life, his future ... his entire existence.

Martin acknowledged that during the previous six months he had merely existed, not lived. As he reminisced about his situation prior to coming to Portwenn, he concluded that his life also had been mostly existence. Work and study had occupied vast tracts of his being and, having nothing to compare it with, he did not find anything lacking. A whole new world had opened up for him with his arrival in Portwenn. He discovered that people existed who cared about him and were willing to let him be a part of their lives. This was mostly instigated by Louisa and Aunty Joan, but there had been several patients, including Roger Fenn, who had shown that he had made a difference to their lives and that he was appreciated. Although his profession was still a dominant factor, gradually he had come to the realisation that a personal life was also essential to his well being and more importantly, that he was learning how to relate to people to the best of his ability. In Portwenn he had learnt the most vital lesson of all – how to love!

He had also come to understand, over the last six months, that the cold feet that he had experienced on his wedding day had been mostly circumstantial. The whole day was a chapter of disasters, ranging from the dry cleaner, to the florist, to the drunken minister, to the broken hip, to the pig with the anal prolapse, to Bert's restaurant flooding and culminating with Louisa's bridesmaid giving birth on the very spot where he now sat. The Reverend Porter's comments had been the icing on the cake.

"Can you make her happy?"

This contentious comment had harvested the seeds of doubt in his mind. Had they rushed into this marriage? They hadn't been a couple for very long, after all. Was his isolated existence compatible with sharing his life with another person? Was his attraction to her purely physical? Was it fair to burden her with a partner with such a background and so many psychological hang ups? What would the community think about Louisa marrying such a man? Would he be happy? Did he really need to be happy? He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had experienced extended periods of happiness and he wasn't sure it was absolutely necessary for his well being. But the gargantuan question ... the question that had eclipsed all of the others was ... _could he make her happy?_

This was where his courage had failed him. It was at that moment that his natural reticence had overwhelmed his love for the woman of his dreams and he knew then that he had no guarantee that he could make her even partially happy. Having made this gut wrenching decision, he had sat in his living room in a state of pain he had not known existed. He was contemplating the best way to break the news to Louisa when she had actually turned up at his home, to tell him what he had already concluded – that neither of them could ensure the other's happiness. So there it was – finality!

But was that the right decision? It had been a long lesson to learn, but as with all education, Martin was a fast and thorough learner. Over the last six months he had learnt thoroughly that Louisa _could_ make him happy. The question of whether he could make her happy was a harder one to address, but his logical brain informed him that surely a man who loved a woman so completely, so overpoweringly and as devotedly as he loved Louisa, must have the ability to make her happy?

"I'm carrying Martin's child!" she had declared with pride.

The weight of this statement hit Martin suddenly, with full force. In the ensuing melee that had developed between Louisa and Edith, Martin had lost sight of the colossal bombshell. Even while walking up the hill and sitting on the park bench, his contemplations had been on Louisa, not on the child she was carrying. _Louisa was carrying a child! Louisa was carrying HIS child!_ How did he feel about this?

Martin felt droplets on his hands and looked up at the sky before realising that tears were streaming down his cheeks. Louisa was pregnant! He was going to be a father! An overwhelming sense of jubilation engulfed him with a massive wave. The growing child in Louisa's stomach was his! _His!_ He had never imagined himself as a father. He seriously believed that he would never find a woman that he would love enough to be able to form a lasting relationship with. He also doubted his ability to find a woman who would want to form a lasting relationship with him. Martin rarely thought about the future, but in the back of his mind was a hazy conception that his forthcoming years would involve a lifelong commitment to his profession of which female companionship would bear no part. Even during their short engagement, the idea of children had never entered his mind and it was something they had never discussed. He had just assumed that because they had discovered each other comparatively late in life, then children would not be an issue.

But here he was ... an expectant father ... and he felt as though he had been handed the entire world. A million thoughts raced through his mind at once ... love ... security ... responsibility ... belonging ... family ... bonding ... a future ... plans ... inclusion ... joy ... But the breathtaking concept that overrode all of these emotions was the knowledge of the everlasting love that he felt for Louisa and the child ... the child that had been conceived through their devotion ... the same incredible devotion that he still felt for Louisa.

But what did he want the outcome of this to be? He knew now, with a certainty that he had rarely experienced before, that he definitely wanted a future with Louisa and their child. He wanted to be an integral part of her life and the baby's life. But was that what she also wanted? He greatly desired marriage and a stable family unit for the three of them, but maybe she had other ideas? If she didn't want marriage, then he would be content to live with her and hopefully have a relationship with her but would she take some convincing? His experiences over the previous six months may not necessarily have been compatible with hers? She may have come back to Portwenn merely as a courtesy to inform him about the child?

As these doubts flooded his head, Martin recollected the final look Louisa had given him when he had left the house after telling Edith to leave. At the time, he had been too agitated to interpret the look, but now it came to him with a revelation. It was an expression of love ... he was certain of it. He had seen that look many times before ... after the kiss in the taxi ... after his inebriated declaration of love for her at his kitchen table ... after the sublime kiss under the tree at the music concert ... when she had agreed to marry him ... and also during their most intimate moments. With a thud, he also grasped the concept of why Louisa had challenged Edith so acutely – she had been jealous! She obviously had thought that Martin and Edith were together and possibly felt her own future threatened.

Martin decided that he could not wait a moment longer to have these questions answered. It was now dark. He quickly looked down at his watch and saw that he had been on the park bench for over an hour. He swiftly walked down the hill and was hugely satisfied to discover that Edith's car was absent. This also halted him in his tracks. Maybe Louisa had left also? He looked at the house and saw that there was no sign of life. None of the lights were on and there was no noise. He cautiously opened the front door and saw, to his great relief, that Louisa's suitcase was in the same spot, where he had left it. He picked it up and quietly carried it up the stairs. His bedroom door was ajar and he tentatively pushed it open. The room was faintly bathed in moonlight and he could discern Louisa's form under the sheets. He placed the suitcase off to one side and cautiously approached the bed. Louisa was fast asleep, wearing one of his t-shirts.

He carefully sat down on the bed and gently grasped the hand that lay on top of the blanket. Louisa did not wake, but adjusted her position slightly and murmured his name. He looked down at her; his heart almost bursting with love. God, she was beautiful! He also noticed that she looked tired and the signs of strain that showed on her face. The poor thing. She must be exhausted with the worry and responsibility that she had been facing over the past few months. Well, that was going to end right now. The child was their joint responsibility and he was going to help her as much as he could.

He remained gazing at her for several more minutes, then realised that he was also drained. He carefully leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before retiring to the guest room. He was asleep within minutes.

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Martin awoke the next morning to the sound of a flushing toilet. He heard the tap running and the sound of Louisa brushing her teeth. He then heard her gently padding across the hall carpet to his bedroom and the quiet closing of the door. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to make her a cup of tea, ruminating on the events of the previous night, as the kettle boiled. How would she feel about her outburst and what were her plans from here on in? Would she consent to allowing him to be part of her life? He carefully carried the mug of tea upstairs and gently tapped on the door.

"Come in."

"I've just made you a cup of tea."

"How thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Louisa was sitting up in Martin's bed, still wearing his t-shirt. Martin walked over, handed her the mug and then hesitantly hovered next to the bed, unsure of what to do. He felt that there were many issues that needed to be discussed but maybe now was not the right time. She did look rather washed out.

"You are looking tired, Louisa," said the diagnostician. "How about I make you some breakfast and then I think you should get a few more hours sleep. Or do you need to be somewhere?"

"No, I don't have any specific plans for today. That would be lovely. Thank you. Did you want to sit down?"

Louisa moved to the centre of the bed and Martin sat down. She took a grateful sip of the tea, wrapping her hands around the mug and enjoying its comforting warmth.

"Mmmm. Just what I needed," she murmured appreciatively.

They sat in silence for several moments and then Louisa began to look uncomfortable.

"Thank you for giving up your bed for me. I must have dropped off rather quickly. I didn't mean to be asleep when you returned."

"That's fine."

"I'm very sorry ... I mean ... sorry for barging in like that ... and then saying those rude things ... to your ... friend. I don't know what came over me. Maybe the long journey, the hormones, the tiredness. Anyway, I hope she wasn't too offended?"

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I got back. From what I saw she seemed to be giving as good as she was getting."

Louisa blushed. "Well, next time you speak to her, could you please apologise on my behalf."

"Yes."

"And I hope the drive back to Truro wasn't too inconvenient, if she was planning on staying here the night?" questioned Louisa, using a "fishing for information", tone of voice.

"No. She wasn't going to be staying overnight."

"Really?" said Louisa with a relieved tone. "But she said she was?"

"Did she?"

"Yes. She said 'I also had plans for tonight and they didn't include a ...'" Louisa averted her eyes and took an uncomfortable gulp of her tea.

Martin fidgeted and cleared his throat, then looked down at Louisa's stomach. The embarrassed silence lasted for quite some time, until Louisa composed herself enough to look up at Martin and realised the object of his gaze.

"Er ... Louisa ... This ...er... pregnancy ..." said Martin, nervously, with a small, uncertain movement of his hand towards her stomach, "It's?"

"It's ours Martin. It's yours and mine."

"Right ...Um ... And what do you want? ... I mean ... You're certain it's ours?

"Yes, I am certain."

"You know it's a bit late for an abortion?"

Louisa turned her head away angrily. "I thought I should tell you before the village finds out."

"Why aren't you in London?"

"I didn't like London and the school didn't like this."

"Er, no ... Right... So you're here?"

"It's gonna be fine, Martin. It's not your problem," replied Louisa defensively throwing back the sheet and attempting to get out of the bed.

"Why do you always do that?" interjected Martin, crossly, laying a restraining hand on her arm.

"Do what?"

"Get all defensive when we have an issue and run off like a sulking child!"

"Well, what do you suggest?" retorted Louisa.

"Talking about it might help. We are both adults."

"But you have said on countless occasions that you don't really talk. Besides, as I said, it's not your problem."

"PROBLEM! PROBLEM! This isn't a problem! It's a child! _Our child!_ A child that was conceived in lo..." Martin faltered and dropped his eyes.

Louisa gave a small gasp and some of her anger seemed to dissipate. She slowly relaxed back onto the pillows and took another tentative sip of her tea.

"Well, maybe we do need to talk some things through."

"Thank you," replied Martin in a relieved tone. "But perhaps now is not the right time. Would you like some breakfast and more rest, and then we could discuss it when you are feeling more refreshed."

"No. I would prefer to discuss it now. The main thing I want to know is ... why didn't you come after me? Why haven't I heard from you in six months? Not even a text message!" Louisa reciprocated harshly.

"I could say the same thing!"

"Well, I guess that's a fair point."

"Don't you think I wanted to come after you? Don't you think I'm full of regrets? I practically haven't stopped thinking about you for the last six months. I would even detour via the school to see if you had returned. Did you think I stopped caring for you? Did you really think my love was that shallow that I could just switch off once you left? Trust me; I have suffered enough over these six months to last a lifetime. Of course I wanted to come after you, but you stated, quite clearly, that you didn't think I could make you happy & I believed you. I wasn't going to inflict myself on you after that!"

Louisa was speechless after such a tirade of information. Her brain was busily trying to process the fact that Martin had regretted their hasty decision and still had feelings for her.

"What I am struggling to understand..." said Martin, with difficulty. "Is why you didn't tell me? It's very high handed of you, Louisa!"

"Oh. Is it?" said Louisa, looking affronted.

"Yes. It is."

"Did you imagine that I didn't want to discuss it ... in London ... on my own ... in a bed sit ... thirty seven years old ... single ... pregnant ... Did you think I didn't want to talk to the father and work things out? But what would you have said Martin? Hmmm? 'Have you considered an abortion, Louisa? I'll back you up. Whatever you decide.'"

"I would have backed you up!" retorted Martin. "Absolutely! But keeping it a secret is just feminist point scoring."

Martin could see that Louisa was getting worked up and that wasn't good for the baby. He tried another tack.

"We should arrange to get your notes sent down."

"My doctor's notes?"

"Yes, it's pretty straightforward."

"They've been sent down. I'm with the hospital in Truro."

Martin's face reflected his bewilderment and hurt. "What?"

Louisa dropped her eyes. "You didn't imagine you'd be my doctor, did you?" she said quietly. "That would be really odd, Martin."

The pain! The pain! Martin felt as though he had been kicked in the guts. He could not speak to her. He could not look at her. He felt his eyes sting with tears. He sat there silently, the blood draining from his face. The past six months of suffering paled into insignificance compared to this.

"Your choice," he finally managed to mutter.

He had to get out of the room. He felt claustrophobic. Without a backward glance he resolutely walked out of the door.

 _To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Martin stood hunched over the kitchen sink, staring blindly out of the window, his head pounding. Louisa had coldly told him that she didn't want him to be her doctor, so it was reasonable to assume that she didn't want him to be part of the other aspects of her life – as her husband, her lover, her friend, her support, her child's father.

Professionally, he felt insulted. Even though he was not a specialist obstetrician/gynaecologist, he had managed dozens of pregnancies and felt more than capable of handling the pregnancy of a fit, healthy, motivated woman, such as Louisa. Furthermore, if the need had arisen, he could have put her in touch with the top obstetricians in the country, plus the best hospitals. No expense or effort would have been spared in ensuring she got the best possible antenatal care. But instead, she had decided to leave him and his abilities out of the equation and attend a local clinic. What else had she also decided to leave him out of?

Personally, he also felt insulted. The child had been conceived by two people, but he and his emotions had been conveniently swept aside and the decisions were all being made by one person. _She_ had been the one who had left Portwenn, therefore making reconciliation, or at least, further discussions, difficult. _She_ had been the one to conceal this pregnancy from him for several months, therefore making it a fait accompli, allowing him no option but to accept it. _She_ had been the one who decided to go ahead with the pregnancy. This last thought made his blood boil. How dare she make an attempt at sympathy by stating that she was alone in London, thirty seven, pregnant, single and in a bed -sit. She was in that situation because it was _her bloody choice!_ Did she really expect that his reaction now would have been different several months ago? No! The only difference between the two situations was that several months ago he would have had a voice – a right now denied him due to the advanced condition of her pregnancy. _She_ had been dealing all the cards and he now had to accept the hand that was dealt him.

So where did he stand in all of this? There was no point in apportioning blame. Had she taken him and the massive implications for his future into consideration at all when she had been making these life changing decisions? He felt at that moment that he did not know her at all – that the beautiful, sweet, caring, loving Louisa that he had known for the last few years was simply a figment of his imagination. One fact emerged strongly from the thoughts warring in his head – he was the baby's father and he was determined to be a part of its life, whatever Louisa may have already decided. He knew he had certain rights and he intended to seek legal advice as soon as possible. Hopefully, it would not eventuate into courtroom proceedings – surely she would spare him that! The previous evening, on the hill, he had imagined a future for the three of them – a future involving belonging, love and something he had never had before; a sense of family. Those hopes were all dashed now.

"Martin?" There was a scared whisper from behind him.

He turned briskly. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking utterly vulnerable. She was still wearing his oversized t – shirt which exposed her bare legs and feet. She shivered a little with the cold, or was it a reflection of the fear and concern in her eyes, that seemed to engulf her entire face? She was pale, nervous, tired and looked anxious. Instantly Martin felt his heart overflow with love and sympathy for her. How could he be angry with a woman who so incomparably affected every fibre of his being? He knew he was mere putty in her hands and he was at the point where he no longer cared. It had always been so and probably always would be. It was no use fighting the inevitable. He felt the hurt ebb out of his body.

"Martin," she whispered, with a quiver. "That was an incredibly thoughtless remark. I'm _so_ sorry. I just had no idea that you would want to..."

Martin's mobile phone rang harshly. He snatched it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Edith!" he answered aggressively.

"Hello Ellingham."

Louisa immediately walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. Martin walked into his surgery and closed the door.

"Edith ... er ... I can't talk right now."

"I accept your apology," replied Edith as if she had not heard his previous comment.

"Apology for what?"

"For dismissing me from your house last night."

"I didn't dismiss you. I had to do something to retrieve the situation!"

"I think you have a fear of intimacy and you used the situation last night to your advantage to conveniently avoid that intimacy. I know an excellent psychologist that can help you with that."

"Or perhaps I just don't want to be with you."

"No. I don't think so. I will give the psychologist your number."

"How can I have a fear of intimacy? The proof was standing before you last night!"

"Ah yes, the pregnancy," responded Edith, clinically and coolly. "But there is a big difference between sexual intercourse and intimacy."

"I know the difference very well!"

"Of course you do. We did have some wonderfully intimate moments during university, didn't we?"

Martin shook his head in annoyance as if trying to shoo away a particularly irritating insect. He decided on a change of subject.

"Look ... I ... haven't had a chance to look at your article yet?"

"Is she still there?"

"Er ... Yes ... She said that I was to apologise to you on her behalf."

Edith gave a derisive laugh. "She wasn't much of a sparring partner. I think my mental processes were too fast for her. It could have been hormones, of course, but I wouldn't have imagined you with someone so slow on the uptake. I envisage it was just a one off and you were both drunk at the time. It happens. Especially with girls in these backwater communities."

Martin felt his stomach churn in anger and decided to end the conversation before he became Edith's next sparring partner.

"I really have to go. I will email you about the article in a few days."

"Relax Ellingham. I was only joking. I _can_ tell a joke when I try hard. I just need to study the timing and inflection. I wasn't phoning about the article; I want to offer you some sound advice."

"And what would that be?" asked Martin cautiously and impatiently.

"Don't do anything hasty. Don't think you have to rescue her. Don't feel you have to cooperate. As I said last night; she is a grown woman who has chosen to have a baby. It's her choice, Ellingham. Is she from the village?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a job?"

"Yes ... er, no... Actually, I don't think she does."

"Ah, I see this situation all the time at the clinic. Girls from the villages, with few prospects. They get themselves pregnant, don't tell the fathers until it's too late and then expect to live happily ever after. It always ends in disaster. So selfish of her to inform you six months down the track when you can't have a say in the matter. Obviously a case of getting cold feet about going it alone. Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'common obstetrics'."

Martin felt that he could not cope with Edith at the present moment. He had much bigger fish to fry – namely, where was Louisa?

"Thank you for your very illuminating philosophies. I must go," he replied as calmly as he could while grinding his teeth with annoyance.

Martin hung up the phone quickly, not allowing her any more stalling tactics. He went into the kitchen. Louisa was standing next to the sink, fully dressed and with her suitcase.

"I really must leave now, Martin," Louisa said, awkwardly.

"But ... but ... You haven't had anything to eat yet."

"That's ok. I need to be off."

"But you said you had no plans for today. We really need to talk."

"Maybe some other time."

A sharp rapping noise at the window interrupted them.

"LOUISA!" shouted Joan, her round face beaming with delight. "We've all missed you!"

Joan came rushing through the back door. She flung her arms open wide and came to a dead halt as she viewed Louisa's entire body

"LOUISA?"

Joan's face drained of colour and she instinctively turned to face her nephew.

"MARTIN?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" blurted Martin.

 _To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh!" replied Joan.

"I mean ... it is my fault ... It's not just my fault ... It's not my fault that you don't know ... I didn't know until last night!" spluttered Martin.

Joan realised, amidst her shock, that Louisa may be feeling uncomfortable about being the subject of this discussion while she was only standing inches away.

"Louisa!" beamed Joan with genuine joy, "Oh, oh! Look at you! It's _so_ good to see you."

Joan threw her arms around Louisa in a suffocating embrace. Louisa returned the hug with a mixture of fondness and embarrassment.

"Yes, the incredible exploding woman."

"No, no, no. You look beautiful. Doesn't she, Martin?" said Joan, not waiting for an answer. "Well, it's been months. Have you forgotten all about us? So, how is everything? Now, you and I are going to sit down and you can fill me in on all the exciting things that have been happening to you over the last six months."

"Er ... I'd love to, but ... We will have to catch up later. I was just heading out the door. I need to get a room at the Crab."

"Nonsense! You can stay at my place ... or here. Martin! Take Louisa's suitcase upstairs," Joan commanded bossily. "And while you are up there, bring down a pillow and a blanket. Louisa is cold."

"Er ... yes, Aunty Joan," replied Martin, meekly, exiting the room.

"I bet that nephew of mine hasn't even offered you any breakfast yet, has he?"

"Oh well ... he was ..."

"I'll tell you what we will do. I will make you a lovely cup of tea and some breakfast and we can have a nice, long chat. Then I think you should rest, Louisa. You are looking tired."

"Look, I really think that I should be go..."

Completely dismissing Louisa's last remark, Joan kindly and gently lead her to the sofa and lifted her feet onto a footstool. Martin appeared with the pillow and blanket. Like a mother hen, Joan fluffed up the pillow and placed it behind Louisa's head and then tucked the blanket firmly around her body and legs. While she was fussing over her, Joan covertly watched Martin out of her peripheral vision. He was hovering uncertainly by the kitchen door, unsure if he was welcome in this haven of maternal cosseting. Joan thought that he looked oddly uplifted. She could tell that he was highly emotional, a state extremely rare for him, but he also seemed to be bursting with pride. She tried to think of an excuse to get him out of the room. She believed that Louisa would open up a lot more if it were just the two of them.

"Martin. I'm quite capable of looking after Louisa at the moment. Why don't you go for a shower?" Joan said firmly. "You look a mess. You need to shave too."

"Ah ... right. Um ... Is there anything else you need?"

"Nothing for the moment. Now you toddle off."

As Martin obediently left the room, Louisa attempted to take off the tourniquet of a blanket that Joan had encased her in.

"There's no need to go to all this bother. I really must be ..."

"So what would you like for breakfast?" said Joan resolutely, firmly tucking the blanket around Louisa again.

"Oh," replied Louisa, succumbing to Joan's motherly ministrations. "Just a bit of toast would be fine."

While Joan busied herself in the kitchen, she chatted gaily about recent Portwenn happenings, believing that it would be wiser to defer more controversial topics until they were quietly settled and Louisa had her full attention. She was riddled with curiosity and her head teemed with questions. What had Martin's reaction been? What had they discussed? Why hadn't Louisa returned earlier? But more importantly – what did the future hold for them?

Joan sat next to Louisa on the sofa and while they nibbled toast and drank tea, Joan kept the conversation away from the baby until she felt that Louisa was relaxed and conversant. She enquired about the school in London, where she was living, her friends and her social activities. Suddenly Joan leaned forward and squeezed both of Louisa's hands.

"I'm just so thrilled about the baby!" she enthused, with tears in her eyes."I can't believe it! I'm going to be a great aunty. I never thought I would be one. Thank you so much for giving me this wonderful opportunity. I thoroughly enjoyed being an aunty. Now I get a second chance. I can help ... look after the baby. Oh! Oh, my dear! It's extraordinary!"

"You are very kind, Joan."

Joan then spent the next few minutes discussing Louisa's antenatal care and the baby's health. She realised it was now time to get down to the nitty gritty.

"So ..."Joan enquired, hesitantly. "Do you mind if I ask what you and Martin have decided?"

"Well ... It's a bit awkward, really. You see ... that is ... we haven't really had a chance to discuss it. I got here quite late last night and ... er ... Martin's girlfriend was here."

" _Martin's girlfriend?"_

"Yes. She was already here and we had a bit of a ...discussion ... and then she left shortly after."

"But, Martin doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Well, she was here last night. They seemed very familiar with each other and she said she was staying the night."

"Louisa, if Martin had a girlfriend I would know about it. I understand Martin better than anyone; even his parents. He has shown absolutely no signs of being in love these last few months."

"I didn't say anything about him being in love. It could just be casual sex or 'friends with benefits'"

"No. That's not Martin's style at all. Did you get her name?"

"Yes. Her name was Edith."

"EDITH!"

"Do you know her?"

"Er ... was she slender, auburn hair, a doctor?"

"Yes, that was her. So do you know her?" Louisa repeated firmly.

"Yes. I met her when Martin was a student," replied Joan with disapproval.

"Did he bring her down to Cornwall then?" enquired Louisa, trying to sound casual and unconcerned.

"He did. Yes."

"So was Martin quite fond of her, then?"

"I suppose he was, yes. It was a long time ago now."

"Was it like a first love, sort of thing?

Joan looked reluctant to divulge any further information and remained silent.

"I'm only curious," persisted Louisa, still forcing a 'don't care' expression on her face.

Joan looked away. "He wanted to marry her. She went abroad for her career instead."

"Oh," replied Louisa blithely, as she looked down at her hands.

She tried to keep a neutral expression on her face while her stomach performed somersaults. So there had been a 'history' between Martin and Edith then. Martin certainly hadn't divulged any information. Marriage was a huge commitment, especially from someone like Martin who had been deprived of a family role model. And yet he had wanted to marry Edith? The relationship had clearly gone a lot deeper than Louisa would have suspected. And if there was a 'history', was there also a 'present'? She hadn't thought about any other man in the previous six months and was surprised that Martin had replaced her so quickly. She began to feel nauseous.

As if reading her thoughts, Joan said, "Louisa, I'm positive there is nothing in it. Edith is part of Martin's past and, as I said, if it had been anything more, I'm sure I would have been aware of it. She must have been here for another reason."

"Now I think about it ... I do remember Martin saying something about an article before he left the house. I was in a bit of a flap at the time so I didn't quite take it all in."

"Well, there you are then. I can tell you that Martin has been utterly miserable since you left."

"I'm sure he hasn't. It was a mutual decision that we cancel the wedding."

"I think that he believes it has been the wrong decision. I think he regrets it. Your separation certainly hasn't brought him contentment or happiness. Over the last six months he has just withdrawn further and further into himself. He talks little, even to me and only seems to leave the house for medical reasons. I have seen him suffer all his life over various issues, mostly the neglect of his parents, but this has been different. It goes even deeper; it's almost as if he no longer expects to find happiness. It could be that he has depression. I don't know. He won't allow me to get close enough to talk to him about how he is feeling. He has been fretting for you, Louisa."

Louisa felt a stab in the chest. Was it sympathy? Love? Regret? She wasn't quite sure she could identify it, with the multitude of thoughts and feelings that Joan's revelations had evoked, but she was sure of one thing – that she still deeply cared for the man who had stirred the depths of emotions the way no other man had; who had loved her unerringly, even though he was often incapable of showing it; and who had given her the phenomenal gift of the child she was carrying.

"So, how does Martin feel about the baby?" enquired Joan.

"I really don't know. I fell asleep before we got a chance to discuss it and then I only woke up shortly before you arrived."

"He is bursting with pride!"

"I don't think so," said Louisa with a disbelieving expression. "I don't think he wants to get involved."

"Bollocks! He's the father. I told you, Louisa, I can read him like an open book. He will be a wonderful father. It is the best thing that has ever happened to him – apart from meeting you of course."

Louisa gave an uncertain smile and Joan was afraid of having interfered too much, so she stood up.

"It's time I left. You and Martin need some time alone to discuss things. However, I do think you should get some more sleep. Do you want me to help you upstairs?"

"Actually, I'm quite comfortable here on the sofa," said Louisa, snuggling down.

Joan tucked her in and fetched a glass of water which she placed on the coffee table next to Louisa.

"If there's anything I can do, just give me a ring," she said kindly, giving Louisa a quick kiss on the forehead. "Take care of yourself."

"Good to know. I will."

 _To be continued._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – WHEN I POSTED CHAPTER 6 TEN DAYS AGO, I THINK THERE WAS A GLITCH IN THE SYSTEM AS STORY ALERTS WEREN'T SENT. YOU MAY HAVE MISSED THIS CHAPTER.** Thanks to H for letting me know and hopefully you will receive alerts for this chapter. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 7

Louisa awoke to the sound of loud knocking at the front door. She was disorientated at first, but then saw a note that was sitting next to the glass of water on the coffee table. The note read:

"Louisa. I have been called out on a house call. Hopefully I won't be too long. Please wait for me. Martin."

The knocking sounded a second time. Louisa opened the door to discover Mrs Tishell holding a box of medical supplies. She was wearing high heeled shoes, an elegant dress, copious amounts of jewellery and makeup, bright red lipstick and her hair was elaborately curled. She also smelled strongly of perfume and was wearing a white, lace cervical collar.

"MISS GLASSON!" cried Mrs Tishell, turning a pale shade of grey as she stared at Louisa's stomach.

She immediately dropped her package and began to sway precariously. She reached for support against the wall. Louisa rushed to her aid, grabbing her arm and escorting her inside.

"Mrs Tishell! Are you ok? Come inside and sit down."

She carefully placed Mrs Tishell in an arm chair and handed her the glass of water. Mrs Tishell took several erratic gulps, spilling most of it down her front.

"So ... you're back?" gasped Mrs Tishell, unable to modify her shocked expression.

"Yes... I didn't realise you did home deliveries," commented Louisa, warily.

"I do like to provide _personalised_ service to Dr Ellingham. These supplies have been delayed for several days. I thought he may need them quickly."

"On a weekend?"

"Well, he is on call until midday today."

Louisa looked at the clock. "It's half past twelve."

Mrs Tishell remained silent but continued to stare at Louisa's stomach in a disapproving way.

"I was going to come down and see you today, Mrs Tishell. Is there something I can take to stop me wanting to go to the toilet every five minutes?"

"Any other symptoms?" asked Mrs Tishell, offhandedly.

"Well ... I'm ... pregnant. How do you mean?"

Mrs Tishell rolled her eyes. "Anaemia, constipation, haemorrhoids, heartburn, hypertension, gingivitis, thrush?"

"Well, maybe a bit of heart ..."

"Backache, headache," interrupted Mrs Tishell, standing up and getting into the full swing of her tirade. "Nausea, vomiting, blurred vision, flashing lights before the eyes, swollen ankles; these are just a few ... some selections ... if you like ... of the symptoms of pregnancy."

"I do have some of them."

"Oh," scoffed Mrs Tishell, with derision, "and it's taken you by surprise?"

"No ... but..."

"It is what happens ... when you get yourself pregnant," remarked Mrs Tishell, deprecatingly.

"I didn't get myself pregnant!" cried Louisa with distress.

"No?"

"No!"

"And how is our good doctor taking it? Much as you would have hoped? Not a church wedding, I would imagine, this time! Not in God's house!"

"THERE WILL BE A WEDDING, CHURCH OR OTHERWISE!" boomed Martin from the open doorway, his face red with anger.

"DR ELLINGHAM!"

"I would appreciate, Mrs Tishell, if you would restrict your visits to consulting hours. Please leave. And I don't want to hear of you upsetting Miss Glasson again!"

"Right you are, Doctor. I didn't mean to upset her. She is such a poppet."

Mrs Tishell left with haste, making sure she slammed the door thoroughly.

"Louisa, you are shaking," said Martin, with concern.

"I think I'm ok."

Martin led her to the sofa. "You need to sit down. Don't upset yourself. It's not good for the baby." Martin felt Louisa's pulse and lay the back of his hand on her forehead. "You are flushed. I can't really give you anything. How about a glass of water?"

"Actually, I really fancy a cup of coffee."

"Caffeine isn't healthy for the baby ... or you either. Can I give you decaf?"

"Yes, Martin. That would be fine," said Louisa with an imperceptible sigh.

While Martin busied himself at the coffee machine, he was acutely aware of how different the house felt while Louisa was there. During the past six months the house had felt cold, unfriendly, quiet, sterile and more like a surgery than a home. He was conscious of how much he was enjoying Louisa's presence, her chatter and her familiarity. The house felt warm, cosy and domestic. It felt like a home.

"I'm sorry I had to go out and leave you. I didn't want to wake you," he said eventually.

"That's fine. I only woke up a few minutes ago. Was it a difficult case?"

"No, something quite routine. It probably could have waited until surgery opens on Monday. I'm sorry that Mrs Tishell upset you. I will go down and have a talk to her."

"No, that won't be necessary. She does puzzle me sometimes, though. She has lived here many years and has always been nice to me, but the past few years she has become quite distant. Often when I go into the pharmacy she is abrupt, bordering on rudeness. I can't work out what I have done to alienate her. I was thinking ... possibly ... menopause? But then again, she always seems perfectly lovely to you so it can't be that, I suppose."

Martin cleared his throat, handed Louisa the coffee and sat down next to her. They remained silent for several minutes, intent on their own reflections while they sipped their coffee.

Martin broke the silence. "So ... er ... how was London?"

"Exciting at first. I met up with all my old uni friends, which was great. Then I did all the touristy things again and I was very busy settling into the new school. But after a while, the novelty wore off and I got a bit fed up with the hustle and bustle. I think I'm a country girl at heart," said Louisa, with a small laugh.

"So have you resigned from the London school?"

"Yes. I actually have an interview on Monday with the new headmaster at Portwenn."

"Do you think that's wise? You will get very tired now you are entering your third trimester. Don't you think you should take a few months off to rest? If you are worried about money I could easily ... er..."

"No, it's not the money. I'm quite secure financially. I really don't want to spend the last three months sitting around, doing nothing. I know plenty of women that say that the last few months just drag on and they get bored. I think it's better to stay physically and mentally active."

"Don't overdo it."

"I won't."

"And what about afterwards?"

"Well, I've got to actually get the job first. The baby is due in the summer holidays, so after that I will see what the school is offering and how I feel."

"You don't have to go back, Louisa. You could take a year or two off, if you wanted. As I said, I would be more than willing to... support you." Martin could feel Louisa bristling up. "Yes, I know you like your independence, but I am the child's father. I want to help."

"Thank you. I will think about it, but let's see how things work out after the birth. I also know women that have had busy, challenging careers and then take time off to look after their children and don't cope well. I really want to keep my career options open."

"Yes. Post natal depression is a common occurrence amongst new mothers. By the way, is it true that the new headmaster is renting your house?"

"Yes. He still has a six month lease, so until then, I am officially homeless," said Louisa with a laugh.

"No you aren't. You have a home right here."

Louisa laughed again. "It's ok, Martin. I wasn't hinting, you know. I have plenty of options. Joan said I could stay with her, although it is a bit far out. Or I could get a room at The Crab. I also have friends that I'm sure would be willing to help."

"No, I mean it. I would like you to be here. If you could stay, that would be ... good ... that would be ... nice," stuttered Martin, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"That's very kind of you. Well ... how about I stay for a while and see how things work out? Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

The clock struck one o'clock.

"Would you like some lunch?" asked Martin.

"Maybe later. I'm not that hungry right now. I would like some fresh air and exercise though. I think I will go for a walk."

"Can I come with you or would you prefer to be alone?"

"I'd like you to come with me. I think I will go to the top of the hill. I have missed Portwenn so much. I want to go to a vantage point where I can see the whole village."

"How about I drive you up there and we can take a leisurely walk around the coastal path? I think it is probably a bit too steep and tiring for you at the moment to walk up the hill."

"That's a good idea."

Martin had another reason for wanting to drive Louisa. He wanted to avoid as many busybodies as possible. Obviously, the news that Miss Glasson was pregnant to Doc Martin would get out eventually and spread like contagion, but for the moment, his aim was to have Louisa as rested and stress free as possible, before being examined under the Portwenn microscope. He could rely on Aunty Joan to keep quiet; she would want to protect Louisa as much as possible. Also, based on her devastated expression, he doubted whether Mrs Tishell would be spreading the news far and wide.

Martin was relieved to find that there was no one on the hill. They sat down on the bench that he had occupied the previous night.

"You are sitting in the exact spot that Isabel sat when her waters broke," recollected Louisa, with a laugh.

Martin immediately stood upright as if hit by a bolt of lightning.

"It's ok, Martin. I'm sure months of rain would have rinsed the bench thoroughly."

"Er ... yes," replied Martin as he carefully sat down again.

They sat in silence. Louisa allowed the atmosphere and ambience of her surroundings to soak into her very soul as she felt six months of tension, stress and tiredness ebb out of her body. Her mind felt clear and uncluttered. Her niggles and worries seemed to fade into insignificance. She inhaled deeply of the fresh salty air, feeling alive and rejuvenated for the first time in many months. Sitting next to her, Martin heard a hiccup and was alarmed to see a tear trickle down her cheek. He reached over and held her hand.

"What is it, Louisa? Please don't upset yourself. Is it something I have said or done," he enquired, with concern.

"No, Martin. I just 'got' Portwenn back, all at once. I feel a bit overwhelmed, that's all. I have missed it a lot more than I realised. It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," answered Martin, still staring at Louisa and tenderly wiping away the tear with the back of his finger. "So very beautiful."

"I am so glad I have come back to my friends and my village to have my baby."

" _Our_ baby, Louisa," corrected Martin, increasing the pressure on her hand.

"Yes, Martin. Our baby," replied Louisa, emotionally, as she rested her head on Martin's shoulder.

 _To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Martin felt as though he could sit there for eternity. Totally oblivious to the scenery, he was aware only of the gentle pressure of Louisa's head as it nestled into his neck, the regularity of her breathing and the sweet scent of her perfume. He felt the tension ease out of the grip that she had on his hand. Other than the call of the seagulls, it was totally silent and he was fully appreciating spending time with her, free of interruptions; an occurrence that had been rare ever since they had met.

Louisa felt at total peace with the world. Looking at that superlative view, her problems seemed greatly diminished and she was sure that everything would work out. Obviously, there was still much to be discussed and decided, but leaning up against Martin, she felt safe and secure. He was so dependable, so reliable, so... _Martin._ He would always be there for never changed and she wasn't sure she wanted him to. She had once compared Martin to a stick of rock, metaphorically stating that he was "Martin Ellingham, through and through." She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be up close to him; his masculine smell, the firmness of his physique and the alluring modulation of his voice. She had forgotten how sensual his tone was – that was when he wasn't shouting at people, of course.

"Louisa, please don't think I'm interfering, but I really think that you should get as much rest as possible over the next few days. I think that Monday may be very tiring for you; not just the interview, but the nosy busybodies from the village will be fussing over you, asking questions. It could be quite stressful."

"Yes, I definitely will. I'm not really looking forward to being bombarded by the Spanish Inquisition," said Louisa, with a laugh and a sigh. " I can just imagine all the phrases that will get bandied around – 'up the duff', 'bun in the oven', 'knocked up', 'family way', 'pudding club', 'preggers'."

Martin frowned in distaste. "How about I drive you to the interview and wait for you and then I could drive you back. If I get you away as quickly as possible then that should spare you from quite a few of the inquisitorial squad."

"That's a very good idea," said Louisa, with relief. "But you have surgery on Monday."

"I'll tell Pauline to clear my schedule for an hour or so."

"Are you sure? That's very considerate."

"I'm concerned for your welfare. Also ... er ... please say no if you're not comfortable with this ... would it be possible for me to do a thorough antenatal check over the next few days ... yes ... I know you are a sensible woman and you would have done regular checkups," he added hastily, "but it's mainly for my own peace of mind. You aren't looking as rested as I would have hoped. I may be able to suggest a few supplements."

Louisa turned to Martin, reached for his other hand and gave him a look of utter contrition.

"Martin, please let me explain."

"You don't have to explain anything, now or later. I understand."

"I _want_ to explain. Last night and this morning have been so fraught with emotion. I'm tired and confused and not expressing myself properly. I feel a bit better. I think I can talk now. You have a right to know how I feel. You are the father."

"Only if you want to, but take your time."

Louisa took a deep breath. "Well, to be totally honest, I didn't actually realise that I was pregnant until ten weeks."

"Ten weeks! How was that?"

"I was mostly asymptomatic. I had no morning sickness, no breast tenderness, none of the usual things. I was tired, but I put that down to the fact that I had started a new job."

"But you would have been ...late?"

"Even that didn't make me realise. I have never had regular periods anyway. I often go five to six weeks."

"But you said this was ten?"

"Well, I assumed that I had skipped a period because of the stress of calling off the wedding. By the time it got to about nine weeks I started to get concerned, but still didn't really think I could be pregnant. You can imagine my incredible shock when I looked at the home pregnancy test and saw that it was positive!" Louisa frowned in distress as her eyes glistened. "You must believe me, Martin! I wanted to tell you! I did!'

"Louisa, you mustn't upset yourself. It doesn't matter ... really it doesn't"

"It matters to me," gulped Louisa, striving for control. She took a few deep breaths and continued. "At first I considered not telling you at all and just having a termination. I did have a little time up my sleeve and I practically thought of nothing else over the next week or so. Then I realised that I really wanted this baby. I may not get another chance. In thirty seven years I had only met one man who I wanted to have a child with and here was my opportunity. I was quite willing to go it alone. I still am. The next few months passed quickly and I was in excellent spirits and thrilled about the baby. I guess my initial plan was to continue in London, take a few months off after the birth and then organise some good quality child care or even go back to Holly's school part time. But, as the novelty of London began to wear off, I really got homesick and wanted to come back to be surrounded by my friends. I also began to realise for the first time that I wasn't being fair to you or the baby by keeping you apart. The baby has a right to know its father. I know I wasn't fair to you by not telling you sooner ... I can see that now ... but I thought that by coming back, I could at least give you the option of having a child of your own ... to love ... and to be a part of its life. It's something we never discussed, Martin. I can't believe we were on the brink of marriage and never discussed our thoughts about having children. It was such a whirlwind engagement and at the back of my mind, I guess I thought you weren't interested because you had never mentioned it. You may still not be interested. That's fine. I'm not here to put any pressure on you. I just wanted to give you the opportunity, if that's what you wanted. Well ... that was... until I saw ... her..."

"Aunty Joan? But, you saw how happy she was, Louisa. She certainly wouldn't have had any objection to us having a baby. She was thrilled! She was having the time of her life bossing us both around. If she is fussing over you this much now, imagine what she will be like once the baby is actually here!"

"No, I wasn't referring to Joan," Louisa replied, timidly.

"I definitelyhope you aren't taking Mrs Tishell's reaction personally. She always was a sandwich short of a picnic basket. The rest of the village won't react as she did. You can't let her upset you."

"No ... I wasn't referring to Mrs Tishell either."

"Well, who then?" asked Martin, looking completely flabbergasted.

Louisa shook her head gently, "You really have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"None at all, Louisa, and I wish you would get to the point."

"I'm talking about ... Edith."

" _EDITH?"_

"Edith!"

Now it was Martin's turn to shake his head in confusion. "What, in blazes, has Edith got to do with any of this?"

Louisa remained silent. She couldn't believe that he could not make the connection. She then remembered that Martin, as well as not being overly perspicacious when it came to women, was not the jealous type. As an experiment, she had toyed with him a little, when Danny was in Portwenn, but to no effect. Martin had always maintained a completely neutral surgeon's expression in his dealings with her when she was with Danny and she was rather disappointed that she hadn't seen any evidence of the green eyed monster. But, with the benefit of hindsight, she suddenly had a dawning realisation. Martin _had_ shown signs of jealousy when Danny was around; she had just been too blind to see it – the way he called her "Lou," the way he often spoke to Danny through gritted teeth, his statement to the paramedics that there had been a 'history' between Danny and herself, the way he had deliberately crossed the street to the school stairs to ask her if she was going to London with Danny. At the time he had asked her if she was waiting for a sign 'on high'. She had thought this was a slur on Danny's Christian beliefs, but in her new found understanding, she realised that Martin was... _jealous!_ This epiphany gave Louisa the confidence to speak. She was tickled pink!

"Well, last night I did walk in on you and your ... girlfriend?"

" _My girlfriend?"_

"Yes, Edith."

"Edith is definitely NOT my girlfriend! She was here because I'm helping her with a dissertation."

"But she said she was staying the night, so I just assumed ..."

Martin opened and closed his mouth several times, like a goldfish. "She was NOT going to stay the night! There was nothing to stay the night for! I don't know why she said that. She can be a spiteful old cat when she wants to be, especially when she is not getting her own way."

Louisa felt a huge weight roll off her shoulders, but still had a few doubts. "But you _were_ engaged to her once."

"Louisa! That was _twenty years ago._ I was young and stupid. The only reason I ran into her recently was because I was visiting a patient at Truro Hospital."

"So ... there's ... nothing in it, then?" enquired Louisa cautiously.

"Louisa! Really! You insult my intelligence. You only met Edith for ten minutes. Do you really think I could have gone back to that, after experiencing what we had?" Martin dropped his eyes in embarrassment and turned red.

Louisa gasped and felt her heart palpitate. Why did Martin always have this effect on her? He could be so gruff, monosyllabic, well meaning, but ... rude, and then he could also express absolutely exquisite, heart rendering gems that made her feel the like most special woman in the world.

"Anyway, forget about Edith," said Martin with an annoyed shake of his head. "We were talking about you letting me do an antenatal check. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine. On Monday I will phone Truro and get them to send my notes here. I would like you to manage my pregnancy."

"No, no, Louisa. It's important that you are comfortable. I don't want to take over ... unless that is what you want?"

"That is what I want. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I will also contact Cliff Patterson. He is one of the top obstetricians in the country."

"I don't want to have the baby in London."

"He isn't in London at the moment. He is in Truro."

Louisa looked crestfallen. "So you won't be there at the birth, then?'

"I won't be at the birth as the acting physician. I will be there as the father."

 _To be continued_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Martin, did you mean it when you said to Mrs Tishell that there would be a wedding, church or otherwise?"

"I'm sorry about that. I was angry and just said the first thing that came into my head. I'm not putting any pressure on you."

"But _do_ you want to get married? After that disastrous wedding day? After a six month separation? After knowing that I kept this pregnancy to myself? Any other man would have felt bitter. Do you really still see a future for us?"

"Louisa, I don't want to be anything less important to you than as your husband. But I understand that these things take time, and now is probably not the best time to be discussing it, when you are only just back and you are pregnant."

""But you _are_ saying, despite everything that has gone on between us, that you still want a long term relationship? Am I hearing you right?"

Martin had the perspicacity to realise that this was a pivotal point in their relationship and that he must choose his words carefully. If he seemed overly persuasive, it may scare her off. If he appeared not committed enough, then she may believe that he was all talk and no action.

"Definitely," he said firmly and with feeling. "I have had a long time to think about this. I have always put my career first. I have come to realise over the past six months that I want a personal life too – a family, a partner, a home; something other than patients and symptoms and diagnoses. I have come to understand that I deserve that."

"That's a big breakthrough for you," replied Louisa, with surprise, recognising his sincerity.

"Yes. This realisation has come upon me gradually, but it has been especially strong these last few weeks. Even if you hadn't returned, I'm sure I would have sought you out soon. I was thinking that if I saw you one more time, then that would decide one way or another and if I found that I no longer had feelings for you, then at least I could have then gone forward. I have had no closure. I have just been living in a sort of limbo."

"I thought you always said that sort of thing was psychoanalytical claptrap," laughed Louisa.

"So I did, but having lived through this separation, I wasn't able to heal myself physically so I have had a few conversations with my Aunt Ruth, who is a psychiatrist in London, and she has been able to help me a little. But, having said all of this, if you don't want marriage, then I hope you will at least let me back in your life enough to allow me to prove that I _can_ make you happy and I am worthy of your love."

"Oh, Martin! You were always worthy of my love. It was never that. I really think a lot of our problems were circumstantial, especially the wedding day. That was just a chapter of errors."

"Yes."

Louisa sighed. "I also have had plenty of time for thinking and I believe that cancelling the wedding was a kneejerk reaction from both of us, a result of what happened that day. Firstly, Isabel was hit in the eye with a party popper, then Bert came to tell me that his restaurant was flooded, then Mrs Tishell turned up to ask if the wedding was still going ahead because the minister had broken his hip and then Isabel ended up having her baby right where we are now. To top it off, all day I had to endure snide comments from Pauline about what a catch you were and how you were a real Prince Charming. Added to that was Isabel's whinging about being a single mum and how she never saw her baby's father and how lucky I was."

"Prince Charming?"

Louisa shook her head. "Never mind about that. I remember sitting at my table, gulping wine and putting on makeup. Pauline was out on the terrace, making disparaging remarks and Mrs Tishell, Isabel and Roger were laughing at her. I know it wasn't malicious and all intended in good fun, but I lost it. I remember shouting at them and saying that this was my day, not theirs. They all looked rather subdued and I came up here for a breath of fresh air. Then of course you arrived, delivered the baby and Isabel went off in an ambulance. I remember that our parting words were almost cool. I think it was just a "see you later" or something like that. I have often thought how differently it may have turned out if we had taken that moment to regroup, to laugh off the ridiculous events of the day. We should have reminded each other that we were in love and about to embark on a wonderful journey, rather than parting with such formality."

"Yes, I sensed that at the time also."

"I remember standing in front of the mirror with my gown and veil on, riddled with doubts. I was thinking about all of the perverse things that had happened to us in the past, rather than focussing on the magnificent future that we had planned. I was considering Pauline's snide remarks, rather than thinking about the loving, devoted man I was about to marry. I was too obsessed about being normal, but you're not normal, are you Martin? It's unfair of me to try to shape you into something you're not. I was scared about being left on my own again, having had both of my parents leave me. But I should have realised that you would never leave me, that you _were_ that stick of rock, strong and dependable. I remember looking at myself in the mirror, getting cold feet and I knew I couldn't do it. I was also concerned that Portwenn did not have enough of a hold on you, that you were using this job as a mere stopgap and would want to return to London one day."

"I think I've known how I've felt since the first time I met you ... from the first time I saw you. I know I'm hard to talk to, sometimes ... I'm aware of that. And I do hate Portwenn. I hate the people, their pinched faces and their ridiculous accents and their unerring knack of catching any virus that comes within a five mile radius. They spread contagion like a bushfire. But it's where I want to be ... because you're here ... because of you ... because if I'm with you, nothing else matters. What I'm trying to say is ... I love you. Give me one last chance ... please."

Tears were streaming down Louisa's face. "Did you mean all that?"

"Yes, I meant it. All of it."

I've waited so long to hear you say nice things and I'd given up. I'd completely given up. To hear you say them, today ... "

"It doesn't matter."

"No, it does ... to me.

"No, I mean, everything. London ... my job ... none of it matters to me. I'm not going to be like my father and this baby isn't going to be like me ... and I _do_ love you."

"Say it again"

"I think I've already said it twice."

"I know, but ... say it again, anyway."

Martin gave her a penetrating stare as if he could see to the very depths of her soul. His eyes were glistening and she saw him tremble with emotion.

"I will always love you."

Very slowly, as if wanting to savour the moment for eternity, he leaned forward and kissed her as he had never kissed her before.

Paradise! Louisa had forgotten what bliss it was to be kissed by him. His full, sensuous lips were tender and sumptuous and she could have feasted on them for days. At first the contact was tentative, but as she responded to him, he gained confidence and relinquished everything he was into the caress, assuring her with this seal of adulation that he was hers and hers alone ... if she wanted him. And want him she did. He was her kismet. He was her Elysian Fields. It was almost as if a divine will had stepped in to remind her of what she could have with this devoted man. She felt as though her heart would burst with love for him. He had put it all on the line for her.

For Martin it was like coming back to life. Danny was a born again Christian but he was a born again human. He hadn't been living these last few months. He realised that now. It was destiny that they should be together. There was no point denying it. In this world, some things are just meant to be. He lost himself in her completely; her sweet smell, the softness of her hair, the silkiness of her skin, the delicacy of her lips. He had always cherished the way she responded to him, in their few intimate moments. It was as if she understood him unconditionally. He increased the intensity of the kiss. She matched him and then went beyond, which he, in turn, reciprocated. They were in total accord. It was a consummate experience.

The perfection of the moment suddenly engulfed Louisa, and combined with her raging hormones, she began to sob uncontrollably. Martin firmly grasped her to him, placing one hand protectively on her back while the other lovingly stroked her hair. He thought that it was better to let her cry it out and liberate months of pent up emotions. He continued to gently caress her, whisper endearments in her ear and tenderly kiss her damp cheeks and eyes. In time, her tears subsided and she seemed content to remain in his strong arms, not saying anything. Suddenly, she flinched and pulled away from the embrace.

"What is it?" asked Martin, concerned. "Have I hurt you?"

"No. No. The baby just kicked."

She grabbed Martin's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Martin, I'd like you to meet your child. Baby, I'd like you to meet your daddy."

As if welcoming Martin into the family, the baby gave three very large kicks. Now it was Martin's turn to have tears trickling down his face. What a gift she had given him! They remained silent for many moments and then Louisa noticed a slight frown on Martin's face.

"Why are you frowning?"

"I was just wondering," he said, with a quizzical raise of his brow, "am I really a fantastic lover?"

 _The end._

 _A/N – Huge thanks for those very uplifting reviews. Much appreciated._


End file.
